Love's a Pain
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: America has a Valentine's party... which Germany hates. Britain ruins the party by trying to kill everyone with heart shaped arrows. He accidentally hits Germany. What happens when Germany can't stop thinking about a certain Russian? Rated M, Just in case. Yaoi fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Love's a Pain**

Chapter 1: _Struck by Love... A.K.A. Britain_

**A/N: Get ready for the bromance, people. My body is ready. This is for Valentine's day, which is however long away. Probably long as hell, ANYWAYS, We need to start the party. RELEASE THE BABIES!**

* * *

This was the worst. Party. Ever.

Germany sighed. It was so annoying. America was having a party for Valentine's Day. Unbelievable.

_Valentine's Day? Who the hell has a party on Valentine's Day? _He thought to himself, putting his head in his hand. He was sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Bro," America walked up to him. "Have you seen Britain anywhere? I can't find the dude anywhere!" He exclaimed. Germany shook his head, he had a headache.

Right after America left, Russia entered the room. He sat at the table with Germany, putting his head to the table, covering it with his arms. He looked soaking wet for some reason. "Russia? What's wrong?" Germany asked him.

Russia didn't lift his head. He only sighed. "Prussia, France and Spain spilled a bucket of water on me. Then everyone laughed at me." Germany rolled his eyes. Typical. His brother was still bullying his friend. "I don't understand what's so fun about bullying you." Germany said, trying to see the Russian's covered face.

"It's as fun as hell bullying him." Prussia interrupted, grinning his shark-tooth, ear-to-ear grin of death. Germany looked at him. His brother had the face of a rapist. _He better not come here to rape anybody. _Germany thought. _Then we'd have some serious problems. _

Prussia began to pull on the Russian's scarf, attempting to choke him. Russia kept his head on the table, struggling to breathe. "Stop." Germany ordered. Prussia looked at him. "Why should I?" He grinned wider. Right when Germany got up, ready to fight his brother to the death, the door swung open. It was Britain... wearing a halo, wings, and a... skirt? _Dear God, my brain has been traumatized. _Germany thought.

he noticed the British man held a bow and heart-shape tipped arrows. Everyone stopped dancing and enjoying the party to look at him. "Dafuq?" Prussia let go of the Russian's scarf, who slammed his head on the table. "Ow..." He whined.

"I just wanted t-to say," The British man was drunk, he had a few hiccups interrupting his sentence. "Happy fuckin' Valentine's Day!" He shouted, starting to shoot the arrows at everyone. The arrows were sharply tipped, so they could cause harm. Most people began to run in circles, some just stared, bewildered.

"Britain, Dude! You okay?" America said to him from the kitchen doorway. "Shut up, Wanker!" Britain shot an arrow at him, which he ducked to dodge. The arrow went right over him and hit Germany in the forehead.

"Ow, what the hell?" The German fell back. He felt a stinging pain in his head.

"Germany, are you okay?" Russia asked, crouching to his side. Germany yanked the arrow out from his head. "Ja..." He said, gazing into the Russian's eyes. He felt his heart beat quicken as he stared into the violet orbs.

Russia stared into Germany's eyes. His irises changed color. They changed from sky blue to a bright pink. "Are you okay, Germany? What did Britain do?" Germany put a hand to his temples. "I... I don't know what's happening." He stuttered.

"Your eyes are pink." Russia pointed out. "It's hard to admit, but. He's right, West." Prussia spoke, staring into his brother's eyes.

Germany couldn't stop staring into Russia's eyes. They looked so beautiful and unique. Like bright purple crystals that shone fluorescent beams in the sun's light. He felt a sudden passion for the Russian.

_What the hell did Britain do to me? _He thought.

* * *

**A/N: Goddammit, Britain. You care too much about Valentine's Day. **

**WHO ELSE WANTS TO BE SHOT WITH EVIL ARROWS THAT MAKE YOU THINK THE FIRST THING YOU SEE IS SEXY? **

**I know I do. :D Chapter 2, soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's a Pain**

Chapter 2: _Love is Evil_

**A/N: The title of this chapter speaks the truth... IT UNDERSTANDS!**

**Anyways, let's just read.**

* * *

"I don't believe this." Germany said, looking in the bathroom mirror.

"My eyes are actually pink. How did this happen?" He turned to Russia. Russia had decided to hang out with him because he was petrified to visit his sisters on this holiday. Also, he wanted to help Germany try to find out what's going on with him.

"I'm not sure. I think it happened after Britain hit you with those arrow thingies." The Russian responded. Germany smiled. _He's so cute- WOAH, OH MEIN GOTT WHAT AM I THINKING? _Germany inwardly scolded himself for thinking that.

"Do you feel any different?" Russia asked, peering into the German's eyes. "I don't think so." He answered. Then again, he felt so... happy and nervous when he was around Russia. Was that different? _I think everyone's nervous around Russia. _Germany thought. But this wasn't the kind of nervous you feel when you're scared of something. It was as if he... _loved... _him.

Germany zoned out, trying to think. _Do I **really **love him? It makes sense... right? I just feel so warm inside when he's around..._

"Germany?" The German flinched upon hearing his name. "Um- I, J-ja?" He stuttered. Russia giggled a bit at the German's foolishness. Germany felt heat rise to his face. The Russian's laugh was so cute and heartwarming.

"I think I've seen something like that. The bow and arrows. I think they belonged to this baby angel named... Cupid?" Russia thought more.

"I think he represents the sign of love or making someone love someone else." Russia smiled after concluding his sentence. Germany thought. _Was that it? Did Britain use his stupid magic to curse me? _Italy walked into the room. "I think your eyes look nice like that, Germany!" He smiled. Germany looked at him, his eyes returning blue.

Russia noticed the change. "Germany, your eyes are back to normal." He smiled. The German looked back to Russia. Once he saw the Russian's face, his eyes turned pink again. An even brighter pink then they were before. "Never mind." He said, still smiling.

"Do your eyes burn when they change color? That's so cool!" Italy smiled brighter. Germany grimaced. "This isn't _cool, _Italy. This is serious!" His eyes changed back to a bright azure. "We have to figure out if this is permanent!"Germany sighed, looking back into the mirror. Indeed, his eyes were a bright blue.

"I don't like Britain." Russia mentioned. "He's mean. He called me fat." Germany looked over to him. His eyes pink once more. "Don't ever listen to that jerk, nothing he says is ever true." Italy waved his hand, as if wanting to be called on by a teacher. "He called me fat, too!" He said.

Germany chuckled. "That's because you eat too much pasta." Italy looked at him in confusion. "Ooooh..." He said, as he realized what Germany was talking about.

"I'm gonna go bother Prussia!" He announced happily, running out of the room.

The two watched him. Russia giggled. "He's always so happy." He smiled. Germany smiled too. He felt as if he wanted to spend more time with Russia. To be by him forever. "He has too much sugar." He explained.

Russia yawned. He looked towards the clock. "It's 10:00 P.M.?" He asked. Germany looked at the clock. "Ja." He looked back at the Russian, smiling.

"Is it okay if I spend the night here?" Russia asked, smiling. Germany felt glad he wanted to stay here. He just felt like he needed to be with him. _Am I obsessed with him? No, I can't be. _Germany asked himself. "Ja, it'll be nice if you'd stay here." He grinned.

Russia smiled. "Spasibo." He hugged the German, surprising him. Germany felt his face boil. His eyes glowing a darker pink.

Germany hesitantly put his arms around Russia. Russia smiled brighter. When he tried to pull away, Germany was still holding him. "Um, Germany?" He pushed against the German, trying to force him away. It didn't work. Russia blushed a bit. "Y-you can let go of me now." He smiled.

He felt the German loosen his grip on him, however, he didn't let go. Russia moved so that he was face to face with Germany. Next thing he knew, the German was kissing him.

Russia gasped in surprise. He felt his face heat up. He pushed the German with all of his might. He wouldn't budge. Russia's words only came out in muffled moans.

There was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes tightly. Either wishing for it to end or wishing for it to continue. Finally, Germany pulled away, panting.

Russia stared at him, wide eyed. Germany blushed furiously. He looked away. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.."

"G-Germany..." Russia gasped. Germany looked at him. "Y-y-your eyes..." Germany looked at him, confused. He walked to the mirror.

His eyes were a bright reddish purple. "Dear God, I look like Prussia!" He shouted in fear.

"I heard that." Prussia called lazily from the living room.

_I can't believe I kissed Russia... _Germany thought. _He felt so... **soft. **_Germany loved the kiss.

_He wanted **more.**_

* * *

**TiMe sKiP...**

"You can sleep here." Germany said, pushing open a door on the left side of the hallway. Russia wandered into the room. It was clean and neat. It only contained a drawer for clothing, a mirror, a closet, bed, hamper etc.

"It's really nice." Russia smiled. "There should be clothes in there." Germany gestured towards the drawer. His eyes were glinting pink for now.

"Hey, um, Germany..." Russia said quietly, nearly in a whisper. He walked towards the bed and sat down. "Ja?" Germany sat next to him.

"Remember that kiss?" He asked, blushing. Germany looked down. "Y-yes..."

Germany scratched his head. "I'm sorry, it's just... I didn't know what came over me." He explained. Russia smiled. "It's okay. We're still friends."

Germany smiled back. Russia noticed the change in his eyes. They turned darker...

_Dark means bad, right? ... _Russia felt a stab of fear, but he dared not to show it.

"Your eyes are darker." Russia pointed out, smiling nervously. Germany looked at him in surprise then turned his head around. Trying not to look at him.

"Do you know what it means?" Russia asked. Germany hesitated. "I think it means something bad." Germany said.

_I knew it... _Russia thought.

"Anyway, I'll be leaving." Germany said, getting up. "Okay." Russia smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said. Germany nodded in response. He left, closing the door behind him. _What's with my eyes? _Germany asked himself. _I'm like that guy from that anime Japan showed me... Goddammit what was it again? _**(A/N: :o Who here knows what Germany's talkin' about? Here's a hint; It starts with a K and ends with an A. ) **

Germany sighed as he opened the door to his room. _Great, thinking about anime isn't going to help me. _

He got the clothes he usually wears to bed, a black tank top and green boxer shorts. He put them on and climbed into his bed.

_Hopefully, I can confront Britain tomorrow. To see what the hell is going on with me. _He thought. His eyes faded into a sky blue as he closed them. He nearly fell asleep until there was a knock at his door.

"Hey, Germany. Can I ask you something?" It was Russia.

"Sure, come in." Germany told him, sitting up in his bed. The door slowly opened to reveal Russia... wearing short green boxer shorts and a baggy tank top, like what Germany was wearing. Germany felt his face heat up. He never knew the Russian was so... curvy...

Russia sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry to bother you, I couldn't sleep." He said, rubbing his eyes. Germany nodded, trying not to let his eyes wander. _I want to smack myself in the face. WHAT DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? Control your hormones, Man. _

"Germany?" Russia asked him. "Are you okay...? Your staring very intensely at me." Germany noticed that he actually was staring intensely into Russia's eyes. "Yep, I'm fine." He said, looking away.

The two sat in silence. "So, why did you come in here again?" Germany asked, breaking the quietness.

Russia smiled, looking down. "I just, I couldn't sleep very well, so I decided to come and talk to you. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." Russia looked back up at him. Germany smiled. "No, not at all. You're not bothering me." He said, his eyes glowing brighter. Russia smiled.

The two talked for what felt like hours, until Russia fell asleep.

"I still wonder why and how Britain can do magic." Germany said. "I mean, he isn't a wizard. He'll never be a wizard." He felt Russia's head fall onto his shoulder. He looked over, alarmed by the sudden movement. "Russia?" He asked him. No response. He was asleep.

Germany smiled. He wanted to take Russia back to his room, but he was too tired. Plus, something was telling him not to.

_Odd. _Germany thought to himself. He let his head fall to the headboard of the bed. A few moments later, he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: That chapter wasn't _that _bad, was it? I'm not sure. It might've been. Anyways, here's a list of what Germany's eye colors mean. **

**Normal pink: The person he fell in love with is near him.**

**Bright pink: The more brighter pink his eyes are, the more affectionate and nice he is towards that person.**

**Dark pink: The more darker his eyes are, the more stronger his desires are towards that person. (D:) **

**I'll tell you the anime Germany was talking about in the next chapter. I'll highly doubt any of you know it. :3 It's pretty obscure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's a Pain**

_Quick Author's note_

**A/N: Did you guess it? Did you guess the anime? If you didn't, it was Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Germany was talking about Meta-Knight, and how his eyes change color based on his emotions. I might do this with Germany as well,,, maybe. However, if I ****_do _****do it, this'll be the color palette of his eyes; **

**Sky blue (Normal): Neutral.**

**Pink: When the person he loves is around him**

**Dark pink: The darker his eyes are, the more stronger his desires are towards that person.**

**Bright pink: The brighter his eyes are, the more affectionate and nice he is towards that person.**

**White/Gray: No emotion or feeling whatsoever. **

**Red: Furious.**

**Black: Corrupted. **

**Green: Nervous or anxious.**

**Purplish red: Vicious desire.**

**Light pink: Lovey-dovey.**

**Shit, I'm probably using every single color in the rainbow. D: Wait a minute, BLACK AND WHITE AREN'T COLORS! :O Did you know that? I didn't. **

**Anyways, that was just a little followup. THIS IS ****NOT**** A CHAPTER! **

**Chapter 3 soon. Hopefully I don't turn Germany into a Yandere or a Tsundere... or a rapist. Belarus is going to have some major problems if I do. D:**


End file.
